iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Dilo and Dila: The Life of two Killers
Dilo and Dila: The Birth of two Killers is a sequel to Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast, it happens shortly after it. It starts Miranda Cosgrove and Chris Wedge as Dila and Dilo. Plot Summary It tells about the life of Dilo between Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast and Ice Age: A New Beginning and Dila between Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast and Ice Age 7: The Revenge of the Sub-Zero Heroes. Chapter 1: Dila finds a Blood trail Dila, Dilo and Drake are walking through the Jungle of Misery, Dila starts to run a head of them when she hears a scream. She stops in tracks when she sees a trail of blood, and she screams. Drake and Dilo come running, and when they see the blood, Dilo says, "Dila, what happened? Did you see anything?" She says, "No! I just ran up the trail, and found this," she walks into the bush, and screams, "Je..." Then comes running out of the bush, she runs into Drake and Dila, and Dilo says, "Now what?!" Dila says, "There... There's pieces of guanlongs behind that bush! Are you sure there isn't another way out of this place?" Dilo says, "Unfortunately, no, we'll have to go that way, despite the guanlongs..." She cuts him off and says, "There's no way in heck I going back in there, go in there and you'll see why." They walk into to the bush, and they instantly come running back out, Drake says, "I see... see what you mean, we'll have to keep going strait, then come through that space there, and out of the other, then we'll keep going." The head through the thick undergrowth, and they come out the other side, the keep on going. Dila stops them when they come to a cave opening, and says, "This where our parents used to live at, that is until they were killed, let's keep going." They start walking again, and they find another dead guanlong, they start walking again, and the find a large cave. Dila says, "Let's get in that bush, don't you guys know who lives in that cave?" Drake and Dilo say, "No," She says, "Red-Horn, the one dinosaur that hates all others in our valley, okay forget hiding, let's just run before he hears or smells us." They nod their heads yes, and along with Dila, they start running as fast as they can. Once they are out of site, a loud roar is heard from inside the cave, then Red-Horn comes walking out of the cave with his teeth covered in blood, he lets out a very loud roar. From where Dila, Dilo and Drake are, he can be heard roaring, Dila says, "See I told you it was Red-Horn, only he has a roar like that!" Dilo says, "How do you know, it could've been Shelly, Rudy, Flood or Ruby for all you know, let's just keep go..." He stops talking when he hears a blood curdurling scream, Dila says, "What was that?" Drake starts running towards the source of the scream, along with Dila and Dilo. They find four guanlongs, the male is trying to kill the female, and her children, Dila, Drake, and Dilo start running towards the group. Once there, Dila yells, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, GET AWAY FROM HERE, OR YOUR BE LUCKY IF I LEAVE A SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CLAWS BEHIND, GOT IT!" He says, "Go... Got... Go it..." She screams, "GOOD! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He goes running of as fast as he can, and the female says, "Thank you, he was a rouge guanlong, he was trying to kill me and my children just so he'd have food." Dila says, "No problem, that's what I'm here for, to make sure guys like him don't harm others. Also, keep your eyes out for Red-Horn, and if you see blood anywhere, don't go that way, alright. Just go a different direction to get to where your going, alright?" She says, "Thanks," then she walks off with her too children to find a new home, away from the Plates of Woe. Dilo says, "I didn't think that being mean to one dino, could mean being nice to another dino." Dila says, "Well, your my brother, so I thought you already knew that I'm mean to someone if they are being mean to some first, or in her case, trying to kill some..." She is cut off by the female guanlong, and her two children screaming, along with the roars of Red-Horn, she yells, "NO!" Then tries to run to save them, but Dilo stops her by saying, "Dila, no! You saw the blood, it's too late for them, just run," they start running when Red-Horn appears in the opening of the jungle, he roars at them, and starts chasing after them. Dila says, "Dang it! How many times are we going to be chased by dinosaurs larger than us?!" Rudy comes out from the jungle, starts pushing Red-Horn, away from them, the three dilophosaurus stop running, and Dila yells, "Get him Rudy! Shove him off that cliff, kill him! Kill him!" Rudy shoves him off into the woods, and the three run off when they hear loud roars, and see blood coming from Rudy. Rudy comes out of the woods with his eyes reddened, and scars on both side, he runs off after the trio, leaving an injured Red-Horn to die. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Dila *Chris Wedge as Dilo *Karen Disher as Guan *James Edmund Godwin as Brandon *Avril Lavinge as Shelly *Tinsley Grimes as Jennifer *Frank Welker as Momma *Frank Welker as Rudy *Paul Logan as Drake Non-speaking roles *Scratte *Yoko *Scrat *Mindy, Sarah and Aaron *Peaches *Ellie *Manny *Diego *Ruby *Ali *Scart and Scarette Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions